


Catching Feelings

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: Written for the same anon who requested the shack fic. Lucien reveals his feelings by accident (prompt actually filled in chapter 2)As always, here is the unofficial MLQC 18+ Discord server. Come join the community. We're really nice! Must be over 18.https://discord.gg/rMd6A6v





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Lucien and I had started dating, our dates had gone in a pretty similar fashion: We’d do our designated activity and/or nice dinner,then proceed to have mind blowing sex at either his place or mine. Since we were next door neighbors, the location of our coupling usually took place in which door we could unlock the easiest while kissing each other senseless. 

After the sex,Lucien would never sleep in the bed with me. He’d always kiss my forehead, dress himself and make himself comfortable on the couch, leaving me alone in the bed. 

One night I asked Lucien why he never joined me in the bed, he gave me a smile and said, “I toss and turn all night. You wouldn’t be comfortable if you slept next to me.” I had let the matter slide, but there was a nagging suspicion in the back of my mind that he was lying. 

We had gone to see a new historical drama in theaters today, and halfway through the film, Lucien started to get a little...frisky. He had pulled me into his lap, while his practiced hands made the rounds under my blouse. 

“Not a sound” he whispers with a voice tinged with lust. His hands stroke my stomach before one climbs upward to reach under my bra, allowing a fingertip to circle my nipple gently.

“Lucien..” I whine, keeping my voice to a soft whisper. His other hand dips under the band of my skirt, stroking the skin of my hip.

I bite my lip as I look around the theater. The film we chose wasn’t a very popular one, so there were only about five other people in the theater. Our row was empty so if we were clever, we could potentially go all the way and no one would notice. It’s something Lucien and I had done once before at a midnight showing of an Audrey Hepburn flick. But this was early evening, and back then, the theater was empty. The stakes were higher. 

“Shhh…” Lucien whispers gently against my ear, before his teeth tug gently on my earlobe. 

I lean against him as his fingers push aside my panties. A finger circles my clit and I buck against his hand. His other hand covers my mouth as he pushes two fingers inside. 

“You’re so warm…” Lucien whispers as he pumps the fingers deeper inside of me. I hold onto the armrests for dear life as he pumps his fingers a few more times, before withdrawing them to undo his belt and zipper. He slides inside of me quickly and begins to move quickly. It was only a matter of time before the theater staff caught wind of what we were doing. 

I press one of my hands against the hand Lucien had sealed over my mouth as I meet his steadily quickening movements. It was almost too much. I couldn’t stay silent for long, the pleasure was too blinding. 

I feel Lucien finish inside of me. He pulls out of me gently, before fixing his pants. We finish watching the movie in post coital bliss before heading home for round two. 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to our apartment building was quiet, which was unusual. At this point on a normal date, Lucien would be whispering things he’d want to do to me when we got back, occasionally reaching over the passenger’s seat to caress the inside of my thighs. Instead, he held onto my hand as he drove, our fingers entwined, his thumb stroking mine softly. His eyes focus on the road with a blank stare and his expression was unreadable. 

What was Lucien thinking? It was a question that I have asked myself hundreds of times before and the answer always eluded me. We were as physically intimate as two people could be, yet I knew next to nothing about him, besides mundane things such as his food and entertainment preferences. I knew nothing about his family, or what he was researching at the Loveland Institute. Usually, when I had these thoughts, I would push them down. Lucien was a kind man, a good boyfriend, and a passionate lover. In time, he’ll open himself to me, I told myself. 

We arrive at Lucien’s apartment hand-in-hand. Lucien leads me to his bedroom and shrugs off his turtleneck, throwing it casually aside. I sat on the edge of Lucien’s bed, kicking off my shoes and sliding out of my skirt. Lucien takes off his own footwear and pants and joins me on the bed. 

Lucien’s forehead leans against mine as he unbuttons my blouse. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers breathlessly as the last of the buttons come undone and I’m left half exposed to him. Lucien peppers feather light kisses all over my face and leans me back onto the bed.

The kiss we share is gentle and sweet, which was also odd. Usually Lucien’s kisses were so desperate and passionate that it was almost difficult to keep up with his pace. This kiss is slow and careful, as if Lucien is afraid that I may snap in two if he applies too much pressure. Regardless, the kiss makes my knees weak and after we part, I was breathless. 

Lucien reaches behind my back and unhooks my bra, allowing our naked chests to press against each other. He moans softly at the skin contact and brushes his lips against mine again as his hands hook into my underwear before he kicks off his own. His hand cups my sex as his lips move to my cheek. He takes his length and positions it against my core, before slowly sinking down inside. Lucien moans softly again as he begins a very slow and gentle pace. 

Normally during sex, Lucien doesn’t say much unless he’s particularly aroused. Then he leans into my ear and whispers how amazing I feel around his cock and how amazing he was going to make me feel in return. Tonight, however, his words were sweet. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? Inside and out. Someone like me doesn’t deserve to be with someone like you.” My face heats up at his words, and I’m too flustered to do anything. Lucien cups a breast in his hand, causing my breath to quicken slightly. He starts to move a little faster. 

“Every day I wake up and wonder what I did to deserve to have someone like you in my life. I’m completely and totally in love with you.” 

My blush turns scarlet. Lucien had never told me that he loved me before this moment. I gather the courage to touch his cheek. 

“I love you.” I say softly. 

Our eyes connect and we say nothing for quite some time; we allow our bodies to do the talking for us. Lucien thrusts lovingly inside of me, each thrust pushing me closer and closer to my peak. Sweat begins to cover our naked bodies as we make love for the first time. 

Afterwards Lucien stays with me in his bed for the entire night, whispering words of love before we drift off to sleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
